This invention relates generally to actuation of percussion cow bells, and more particularly to use of a foot actuated beater unit to achieve controlled striking of a percussion cow bell.
In the past, such cow bells were typically supported by equipment auxiliary to drum beating and/or to cymbals actuation. No way was known to achieve direct foot controlled beater striking of cow bell, in the simple effective manner as disclosed herein, and there is need for equipment to achieve this result.